The Engagement of Viguine
by DeadWoman
Summary: OC Violet and her engagement to Sanguine. Rated T for language and Anton's disgusting sex references!
1. Chapter 1

**Read my other fanfic, SP Twitter, for more information about my friend's other character, Violet Halliwell. **

Violet stared down at the message she was getting and her boyfriend sat, blushing, on the other side of the sofa. VIOLET HALLIWELL, WILL YOU MARRY ME. There in black and white on her phone screen.

She typed a reply and then he replied and she replied and as you do with a marriage proposal she was having doubts.

"Will I marry you..." Violet typed and Sanguine rolled his eyes and a message came pinging through.

"Ask me again." She typed and said out loud. Sanguine looked up at her and smiled.

"Violet Halliwell," he typed as he said it, "will you marry me?"

It took Violet a while to think but then typed in a one word reply. He didn't check his phone. Violet made herself stare into his eyeless gaze as he produced a ring.

Why wouldn't he check his phone?

Sanguine hesitatingly glanced at the phone screen. "Yes." Violet said quietly. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" It turned to a shriek as Sanguine hugged her and placed the ring on her finger.

"God you're amazing." Violet giggled.

"You're amazinger." Sanguine grinned.

"I love you." Violet kissed him.

"Love you too." He muttered through the kiss. "Love you too, li'l darlin'."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day, Aletta. Just for you. **

Violet grinned as she read the Saracen-And-Dexter-Are-Gay tweet and then turned her phone off. Next to her, her fiancee, Sanguine, was half-asleep watching some late night movie. It was a western and it involved a lot of Texans with guns. Sanguine should feel right at home, she thought, and smiled.

"Hey, honey, I might go to bed in a minute." Violet told him.

"Oh, I'll turn the TV off then." He smiled at her and rummaged in the bed for the remote. "I'm so glad we're engaged," Violet said, "and that we're so happy."

"I love you." Sanguine said.

"I love you too, Tex." Violet replied and in the darkness as the TV was switched off, she yawned. "Maybe we should thank Fletcher for cheating on me."

"Maybe we should." Sanguine said, sleepily.

Violet wrapped her arm round his waist and lightly kissed his cheek. "And we should thank Saracen for giving us such a fun time tonight."

"Spying on him and his date." Sanguine laughed and kissed her back.

"That was fricking hilarious though." Violet said.

"Yes it was. You made it better. You always make everything better." Sanguine murmured and drew her into a long hug.

Cuddling each other, Violet and Sanguine fell into a deep hazy sleep where they only dreamt of one another.


	3. Chapter 3: Our Long Personal History

**Our Long And Personal**

**History**

Sanguine smiled as Violet started singing along to the radio and she zoomed down the motorway. He wanted to ask her where they were going but she looked so focused in her singing, he didn't want to ruin her peace. "Just shake that booty. Dat booty." Violet yelled.

Hiding his laugh, Sanguine looked out of the window. Violet carried on singing until the adverts came on.

"Hey, darlin', where we goin'?" He asked.

"Oh Skul is sending us somewhere to get this important document or whatever." Violet rolled her eyes. "Boring schmoring."

"Okay, I'm just gonna listen to my music so tap me if you need anything." Sanguine said and she nodded happily. Sanguine couldn't remember a day when he hadn't thought about her. The one that got away.

**1940**

They had met in World War II when he had rescued her from a bombing in London. Sanguine had spotted her dark and blue hair and her cheeky smile from across the park. Then he had heard the vibrations in the ground and ran towards her, worried. The beautiful girl had turned her head, staring at him, until he grabbed her and tunnelled her underground.

Then the bomb went off and Sanguine and the girl appeared next to the Thames, watching smoke rise from London.

"You saved me?" The girl had asked, eyes wide open.

"Yes. I...felt the bomb vibrations. I decided to save you and well, hi, I'm Billy-Ray Sanguine." Sanguine blushed.

"Violet Halliwell. Thanks for, ya know, saving me." Violet replied.

"It was my pleasure." Sanguine said before realising that his gaze was focused on her gorgeous mouth. "Do you want to go dancing tonight?"

**2014**

The car stopped with a crunch as Violet parked on the gravel. Her eyes stared at the huge mansion. "I want to get married here." She said and Sanguine laughed.

"Okay. We'll make plans." He grinned. Violet laughed too and knocked on the front door. Just then, a gun shot went off and the couple were thrown into darkness.

**1960**

Violet turned the lamp off and Sanguine sighed."Look, darlin', I'm sorry but I'm a criminal. A hitman."

"It's fine, Billy. I understand where you're coming from." Violet slid into bed, next to her boyfriend.

"Do you? Because you've been a bitch about it." Sanguine snapped.

"I've been a bitch? You've been a difficult insufferable idiot ever since I mentioned the job offer. I thought you'd be happy for me." Violet said in the darkness.

"I am happy. It's just annoying."

"I'm annoying? My job is annoying?"

"No the situation's annoying."

Violet frowned at him, and she knew he could see in the darkness but didn't care.

"Well I accepted the job."

"What? We didn't discuss this, Violet." He said tightly.

"Well, Billy-Ray," she said in the same tone of voice, "I don't need to consult you about everything."

"We're meant to be a couple."

"We are."

"We're meant to love each other! What happened to that?" Sanguine yelled. Violet turned the light on, eyes narrowed.

"I still love you, Tex." She said. "But maybe a little less than usual, right now."

"Well same here. But a lot less than usual right now." Sanguine said and Violet felt her heart freeze.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together then." She said calmly.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Sanguine said, coldly.

Violet stared at him, unable to believe this. She got out of bed and pulled on her clothes. "Where are you going?" Sanguine sighed.

"Home. You've made it clear what you think of our relationship."

"Vi. Please don't make me beg. I love you."

"A lot less than usual." Violet repeated his phrase. Sanguine frowned deeply.

"Fine then. Be that way. Goodbye, Violet."

"Goodbye, Billy." Violet grabbed her bag and stormed away, leaving her key on the table. As soon as she got into the taxi, she burst into overwrought tears.

**2014**

"Vi, what's happening?" Sanguine whispered.

"I, I'm not sure." Violet said. Were they in a car boot? Or a box?

"Oh shit. I don't like this. I've been blindfolded so I can't see, even in the dark."

"Oh crap with double Clarabelle." Violet muttered and Sanguine gave a small breathy laugh.

"Crap with double Clarabelle indeed."

"Billy-Ray, remember when we...broke up? Over my job." Violet asked tentatively.

"Yes. I do. And I'd rather not think about it."

"Oh. Well sorry. It's just, we were so good together. If we hadn't broke up..."

"We could be married with kids. And a dog."

"A big one. Like a St Bernard."

"No a Yorkshire Terrier. Named after my dad."

"Dreylan the Yorkie? No way." Violet giggled.

"Yes. Either that or our kids can name it. Peaches, Percy, Princess and Peter." Sanguine said seriously. Violet fought back a smile and hit his arm.

"Shut up. You mean, Jade, Jacob, Joe and Jem. I swore to Jade that if we had kids I'd name one after you. This was when I had just broke up with you and thought we'd never date again." Violet said quietly. There was some bumping and a lot of laughs.

"What the hell is happening out there?" Sanguine banged on the wall of the container. Then the roof opened and Violet was blinded by a bright light. She saw a familiar face and shrieked.

"Jade! I hate you right now!" Violet screamed at her and Jade laughed, helping her and Sanguine out.

"Happy Engagement Party, asses!" Anton called, downing his beer.

"Thanks." Sanguine grinned.

"You're welcome, honey." Jade hugged them both then wrapped her arms around Anton for a kiss.

"They've been like that all day." Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"Well they do love each other." Violet smirked then turned to Sanguine.

"No matter their jobs." He said into her ear as he hugged her.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Asking me out on a date again. Then proposing to me. Taking a chance on me. Loving me." Violet said.

"Oh you're welcome, darlin'. But you'll have to make it up to me."

"I'll spend a whole lifetime making it up with you. We have a thousand years, Billy-Ray Sanguine. Never mind our history, let's look to our future."

Sanguine laughed and kissed her. As they separated, Gordon whistled and Anton delved into another kiss from Jade.

"Now, bitches!" Skulduggery announced. "Let's get this party STARTED!"


	4. Chapter 4: Disaster Date

**All boys are idiots. Most boys. Even the Skulduggery Pleasant boys have an idiotic side.**

"These are good eggs." Jade waved her fork at Sanguine and he bowed.

"Thanks, darlin'," he smiled at her and Anton coughed loudly. Blushing, Jade glanced over at him.

"Sorry. I can't resist a man in a suit." Jade winked and Anton gave a small growl.

"I can't resist a woman in a bikini. Doesn't mean I go flirting with them all and complimenting their eggs." Anton said.

Violet entered the kitchen, confused.

"Why's Anton complimenting women's eggs?" She asked and Jade laughed.

"Never mind." Anton glared at Sanguine. "Your fiancee's scrambled eggs are very nice."

"Thanks. He's a gorgeous cook, isn't he?" Violet sighed. "How about he cooks y'all some dinner tonight? Chicken and veggie pie sound good?"

"Oh, darlin', I was thinking, that we could go to, um, a cute Italian restauraunt." Sanguine grinned. "Where we had our first date of 2014 when we started up our relationship again?"

"Aww, honey, that's adorable!" Violet clapped her hands together.

Jade nudged Anton, "why can't you do _**anything **_like that for me?" She glared at him.

"Our first date was in my hotel. And you go there all the time. Especially in my bedroom." Anton winked.

"You're so pervy!" Jade snapped.

"Uh oh," Sanguine whispered to Violet, "should we go or stay..."

"It doesn't matter. We're going anyway. Come on, Shudder. Back to the goddamn precious hotel." Jade stormed out, followed by an equally annoyed Anton.

"So tonight?" Violet asked.

"Tonight." Sanguine said and kissed her cheek. "Tonight is going to be awesome."

**That night...**

Sanguine fed Violet a piece of melon and she smiled lovingly at him. Jade was moodily stabbing her melon while Anton gulped down his beer. "When's the other guys arriving here?" Violet asked her fiancee, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Saracen and Dexter are coming in a minute, Ghastly and Tanith are in the toilets apparently and Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Fletcher are...here." Sanguine waved the group over and Skulduggery stormed after the two teenagers.

"Hey, guys, I saw Ghastly and Tanith coming out the toilets." Valkyrie smiled and ran a hand through her dark hair. Violet glowered at Valkyrie as she sat down, rearranging her short red dress.

"Haha, oh yeah, isn't it great that we're all so happy in couples?" Violet smiled, holding Sanguine's hand on the table.

"Except me." Skulduggery said.

"Skul, you can come home with Anton tonight because I sure as hell won't." Jade said and sipped her wine.

Anton sighed. "Look, Jade, I'm sorry I'm not romantic."

"Not romantic. Ha, Anton, here, is the opposite of romantic. He's more sexantic." Ghastly laughed as he approached and sat down. Anton and Jade glared at him. "Um, sorry, wrong timing?" He asked. The couple carried on glaring at him.

"Shush, honey, just stop talking." Tanith muttered and Ghastly took a bite of his meal. "Um, yummy." He muttered.

Saracen stared at Dexter as he poured the wine into the glasses. He was so perfect. That morning, he had even donated £100 and his favourite suit to charity, Saracen sighed dreamily.

"So bloody perfect." He found himself whispering and sighed again.

"Love, I'm just shaying," Anton slurred. "That you're being very difficult about all thish. I mean I'm jusht not a romantic man. I am good at shex though."

Jade fought the urge to throw wine on him. "Oh yeah, you're amazing at sex, but I'd love a cute date with roses and chocolate for once in your bloody life."

"You're the one who didn't want to shay I love you! You're the one who didn't want to fall in love with me! I want a family and a wife and I want to be happy! You're such a hypocrite shometimes." Anton stood up, yelling. Jade stood up too and glared at him.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together then, Shudder!" Jade yelled back and then she stormed out. Anton looked a bit shocked then looked at his friends, hiccuping.

"What just happened?" Fletcher asked.

"Weeks of pent-up frustration." Violet muttered.

"God. You say one little thing and Jade gets all stressy." Sanguine sighed.

"What? One little thing? That was a blooming tirade of things!" Violet turned on him.

"Yeah but..."

"No buts, Billy. I'm going after my best friend. The meal's over." Violet stormed out into the cold Dublin air.

She found Jade in Ghastly's shop, angrily sewing something together on the sewing machine. "Hey, how come you're here?"

"Safe haven." Jade said.

"Ah, okay. And you have a key?"

"Yep. From when Ghastly and I dated." Jade stopped the noisy machine. "He never told me to give it back."

"He's great."

"And Tanith's. Do you think me and Anton are a mistake?"

"Of course not. You love each other. Maybe you just need a break. Anton needs to get used to the fact he won't be single anymore and you need a break from him."

"Wise words. I'll text him." Jade hugged Violet then got her phone out and text him. "Can we go home?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go back to my house for a movie marathon and Hollyoaks marathon."

**Jade to Anton**

**Jade: maybe we should take a break?**

**Anton: I don't want a break. I want you.**

**Jade: you're better off single, Anton.**

**Anton: I'm better off with you.**

**Jade: we need a break. Anton, if you're not accepting this, I'm breaking up with you.**

**Anton: Jade...don't **

**Jade: bye Anton. Maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while.**

**Anton: I love you.**

**Jade: I love you too. Let's just settle for friends though. Until I get my head straight?**

**Anton: sure. Bye. **

Sanguine sneaked into the bedroom and looked at his fiancee fast asleep on the bed with Jade beside her, talking in her sleep. He heard the words "Anton" and "love" so he smiled. Careful not to disturb them, he tip-toed into the living room and collapsed on the sofa. The date had been a disaster but at least Violet seemed happy. And they were still engaged.


	5. Chapter 5: Texts between exes

**Jade: pick up some groceries. Hotel kitchen almost empty.**

**Anton: fine.**

**Jade: ****•_•**

**Anton: what?**

**Jade: u mad at me?**

**Anton: u r mad at me!**

**Jade: yeah well whatever.**

**Anton: •_•**

**Jade: thought we agreed to be friends. Friends hotelsit for each other.**

**Anton: right and friends normally put xxx after texts don't they?**

**Jade: I'm your friend but I'm still mad. No xxx on your texts.**

**Anton: fine. But this isn't over. I'll go shopping when I finish this meeting. Can u hotelsit until 7?**

**Jade: no I've got a date**

**Anton: oh who with?**

**Jade: none of your business, Anton**

**Anton: ;) **

**Jade: :p**

**Anton: :D**

**Jade: :)**

**Anton: :O**

**Jade: :(**

**Anton: :'(**

**Jade: return of the smiley wars?xx**

**Anton: return of the smiley wars xx**


	6. Chapter 6: A Week In The Life Of

**A Week in The Life Of...**

**Violet Halliwell**

**Monday**

Planning a wedding is harder than I thought. I am starting a Bride Diary to help as the magazines Jade bought me suggested.

Am bored. Maybe I should phone up my lovely lovely fiancee.

He's working. Ever since he got the job at da Sanctuary, he's got really into it. Boreder than ever. Boreder. More bored than ever. Bored. BORED.

I phoned up Anton again and he promised me that he'll get dat certificatey thing that let's you thingy weddings. Vicar them? Conduct them? Run them? Hold them?

I asked Billy and he doesn't know either. He said he'd ask around but he's just trying to get off the phone. I might make a Wedding To Do List.

_**To Do**_

_**1. Remind Anton daily about vicar thing**_

_**2. Get Jade into her bridesmaid dress to make sure it fits**_

_**3. Discuss with Billy about the men suits (has he done fittings? Arranged?)**_

_**4. Try to get Erskine to take me seriously about inviting ALL THE SANCTUARY to my wedding night party. Email all? Get Weeper on my side**_

**Tuesday **

Want a chocolate bar. •_•

**Wednesday **

EATING AT 5 STAR MIDNIGHT HOTEL THEN DRESS FITTING!

Anton says I look fat. Billy winced WINCED when he said that. Do I look fat? Jade said no. But Anton does tell the truth A LOT. HE HAS NO SHAME.

**Thursday**

Anton actually said, "you've got a good appetite." And he meant it in a good way. Like "oh you're eating a lot more than you usually eat".

**Friday**

I have done ALL MY WEDDING TO DO LIST AND MY DRESS FITS PERFECTLY AND GORGEOUSLY! Billy says I'm crazy to invite all Sanctuary but I shut him up when I gave him the list of wedding stuff he needs to get for his Men.

**Saturday**

Can't be bothered writing today. Anton=vicar. Jade=heartbroken (anton). Billy=on wedding errands. Val=trying to get fletcher to like her. Fletcher=moping after me. Skul=moping after Val and avoiding Caelan. Caelan=fancies skul...probably...hopefully

**Sunday**

New woman at Sanctuary called Susie Light. Hot. Pretty. Funny. Nice. Not weird. Hate dat woman.

Billy likes her. He says she's "well organised and a good colleauge". Jade said he LIKES her as fancies her. But she's a bit cynical since her and Vicar Anton broke up so I don't believe her.

But I do believe her. All men are assholes. *cough* anton *cough

All okay. Asked Ghastly bout her and he says that she's unfortunately (? He's got a girlfriend?) Engaged to Linton Lightning. He is meant to be a super sporty, super strong, fit and hot kinda guy so I'm okay with her and Billy being friends now! Can't be arsed with wedding diary. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7: A Week In The Life Off part 2

**A Week In The Life Of...**

**Valkyrie Cain**

**Monday**

New week, new diary, new me. I'm going to get rid of the old me who keeps hanging round Fletcher like a bad smell and be a new improved me and I'll follow all the dating and flirtng advice Saracen, Dexter and Erskine gave me. It will work. It has to because I REALLY like Fletcher and he's still hung up over Violet. I mean, she's engaged, MOVE ON(TO ME).

**Tuesday**

Phase 1: be cool and "hard-to-get" (ADVISED BY DEXTER. EXPERIENCE)

I didn't reply to his texts this morning ( to do) then at 11am, he sent me a text saying: **hey, Val, is all okay?xx**

I replied (very coolly) saying, **yeah all fine. Just busy :) x**

Then at Sanctuary I proudly ignored Fletch when I walked in and went straight to Erskine to ask about HOW TO GET HIM TO NOTICE ME (PHASE 2)

**Wednesday **

Phase 2: flirt with other men (ADVISED BY ERSKINE. HE'S A MAN).

Text him saying: **you want to file paper together 2day? Should be great fun. ;) xx**

Erskine approved the text so I sent it. Then he didn't reply for about an hour so I was waiting in Erskine's office like GU-FRICKING-HUCK.

Finally Fletcher has text back: **aha I think I'll give it a miss. Thx for thinking of me tho xx**

Erskine hit my phone. FLIRTING TIME. Fletcher was eating his ice cream as a meeting was going on and I turned to an unsuspecting Anton and FLIRTED MY HEART OUT. Jade was glaring at me but it was worth it.

**Thursday **

PHASE 3: FLIRT WITH HIM OMFG (ADVISED BY SARACEN. FLIRTING GOD)

**Hey maybe we should wrk a case together 2day? I'm in a fletcher mood :) xxx **text approved by my advisors and sent.

I AM IN A DEEP HEAVENY KIND OF FLIRTATION HERE! **And wat would a fletcher mood entail ;) xxx **then I went up to him and did all the stuff Saracen told me too. I twirled my hair, complimented him, sighed deeply, pouted my lips and pretended to be staring at Anton (more Jade glares - she really still loves him).

**Friday**

Phase 4: TEXTING HIM (ADVISED BY ME. HOPE IT WORKS)

**Hey handsome. What u doing xx**

**Thinking bout u xx**

Can't bloody breathe. Sigh. He's so hot. So goddamn hot.

Consulted my Advisors. Replied with casual, **ah wat bout me xx**

He replied: **can't tell u or I'd have to kill u xx**

**Aw come on - I'll be eternally grateful xx**

**And how will u make it up 2 me xx**

**Nightclub 2night? Xx**

**Ah sounds good, babe xx**

**Great. Pick me up at 8 xx**

**Saturday**

Phase 5: CRY AND EAT ICE CREAM

Got this text last night: **have 2 bail on our date. Important things 2 do. U don't mind do u? Xx**

:'(

**Sunday**

Phase 6: old me

Old me again. Gonna do what I did before Violet and be Me. Flirting Old School Valkyrie. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8: A Week In The Life Ofpart 3

**A Week In The Life Of...**

**Fletcher Renn**

**Monday**

These are my OFFICIAL STALKING VIOLET+MAKING HER LOVE ME AGAIN DIARIES.

Today she kinda smiled at me. My heart boomeranged and then melted like ice cream in her warm radiant gaze... She can't be happy with Sanguine - he's half NO EYES AND SUNGLASSES AND RAZORS.

**Tuesday**

Need to hide this better. Skul picked it up like "huh what dis" and I managed to get rid of all interest by saying, "it's my hair appreciation club book, would you like to join?". Then Skul ran off. Val gave me a strange look while she was chatting to Erskine but she'd been a bit off so I assume it's her bad day today.

**Wednesday**

Actual Vi Stalking Time Starts NOW.

7am: V set off 4 wrk in car. S refuses to tunnel her? 2 far? Possible weakness 4 a plan?

9am: V talking 2 G. Hiding behind plant pot. Dex looking suspicious at plant pot. Can Dex see my hair?

1pm: V eating egg sandwich. S shared it. Can't S afford own food? Guk.

2pm: Val acting strange. Flirting with Ant. Ja looks angry. Talking violently to V. V nodding in agreement. Wat talking bout?

2:10pm: talking bout how Ja wants 2 kill Val slowly + painfully. V is agreeing. Maybe S cheated on V with Val?

5pm: group meal. Gha told me 2 stop writing in Hair Appreciation Book (HAB) + join in meal. Ant told me to stop being a miserable bugger and stop crying over V and be a man and admit when u r wrong and get her back bc otherwise it too late. He fairly drunk. :(

10pm: V in bed with S. Didn't watch in windows. Going home. :'(.

**Thursday**

Val being quite flirty today. This good because then Vi might sense another woman approaching me and be like "back off bitch. Fletch is mine."

**Hey how's life as a nearly-married woman xx**

Sent it to Vi.

**Not as bad as I thought :) xx**

**A smiley and 2 kisses? I'm honoured xx**

**Don't get too flattered, mister xx**

**I won't ;) xx**

**Oh now I'm honoured xx**

**You should be - you're hot xx**

**Remember, nearly married xx**

**Nearly xxx**

**Ah but I love Billy xx**

**Hmm xxx ;)**

**Purlease Fletch xx**

**Aha gotta go - got people to see xxx**

**Course you go and have fun xx**

**You could have fun w/me xxx**

**No thx dahling xx**

**:( xxx**

**BYE FLETCHER XX**

**Cya round, babe xxx**

**Friday**

Flirting with Val. Going on a date tonight. Might just post something on the Sanctuary Network Site.

**CLUBBING WITH VAL TONIGHT! U GALS JEALOUS?**

Ah Erskine told me to take it down :'(. Then congratulated me on the clubbing with Val bit? He fancy Val?

**Saturday**

YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE LAST NIGHT. IT WAS 6PM AND I WAS ALL HYPED UP FOR DATE. THEN JADE RUNG LIKE: "HEY FLETCH YOU GOT ANYTHING ON TONIGHT?"

I WAS ALL, "UM I WAS GOING DANCING WITH SOMEONE BUT WHATEVER. WHY?"

AND JADE SAID, "VI SEEMS LONELY TONIGHT. I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD COME CHEER HER UP BC I AM ON A DATE."

I NEARLY YELLED "YEAHHHH DUDE" BUT THEN SAID, "UM SURE LEMME JUST TELL VAL." THEN JADE CACKLED AND HUNG UP?

**Sunday**

Keep remembering Friday night and smiling. Me and Vi watched films until 3am. She was talking about some Susie woman? Susie Light? And how Sanguine "liked her". Then she rung Sanguine and said night, love you blah blah blah. Then she told him that SHE WAS WATCHING A FILM ALONE! ALONE! I guessed she thought he'd get jealous! Of me! So we must be something!

Sigh.

Feel bad for Val tho. I text her this morning like, **no bad feelings for friday? Xx**

And then she read it and replied right away saying **no problem. Did u hv fun? Xx**

**Kinda, just watched a few movies w/ a friend who was hving a crisis xx **not a total lie.

**Oh cool. Hoped the friend feels better xx**

**My friend does xx **should I admit the friend was a girl or not? **I'm sorry for ditching u tho. Still friends? Xxx**

**Never broke friends :) xxx **

Vi just rung and asked me not to tell Sanguine about Friday night. :D. Jade told me not to tell Val about her role in it too.? Girls confuse me.


	9. Chapter 9: Drunken Nights Out part 1

**General POV**

**Am on my way with girls. Be at your house soon. Love Jade x**

Violet grinned at her phone then looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Her black hair, dip dyed blue, was perfectly glossy and straight, and her outfit - a red sparkly dress and matching heels - was sexy but not too sexy as she was nearly a married woman!

She struck a pose then heard a laugh behind her. "Vogue!" Called Anton and Ghastly laughed even louder.

"Are you guys drunk already?" Violet rolled her eyes at them.

"No. I only had one beer." Anton said. "But Ghastly's off his head. A bottle of vodka and a rainbow cocktail that Skul is surprisingly good at making."

"I am very not drunk. Thanksh you very much." Ghastly giggled.

"Yeah. Well Tanith is on her way over now with Jade, Valkyrie, Clarabelle, Susie and my friend, Elizabeth." Violet said.

"Mate, we better hide you then." Anton dragged Ghastly away and shoved him into the bathroom. "Violet, I really need to talk to you."

"About..." Violet tried to sound irritated but a smile spread across her face at the thought of her upcoming wedding.

"Jade." Anton ran a hand through his hair. "I really love her, Vi. And I don't know what to do. She seems scared of commitment but she loves me too. I want to go the whole hog and marry her and have her gorgeous kids but she's reluctant."

Violet stared at him.

"YOU want to get married and have kids?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"Yes. Me. Now can't you help me?"

"How? I can't hypnotise her."

"You could persuade her."

"I'll try, Anton, I really will." Violet sighed. The doorbell rang and she brightened up. "My girls are here!"

"Oh crap. Jade's here. Hide. Hide." Anton ran around then locked himself in the bathroom with Ghastly. Violet answered the door with a beam and Jade was there, scowling.

"Clarabelle bailed on us. She's on a date with 'my honey Gerry.'" Jade said. "I think he's going to propose to her."

"Christ, even Clarabelle's getting married." Valkyrie laughed. "Everyone's settling down."

"Fletcher's in the kitchen, Val." Violet said and Valkyrie awkwardly laughed then walked off in that direction.

"Where's, um, Grand Mage Ravel?" Elizabeth asked, eyes wide.

"Erskine's in the kitchen too, I think they're making Mancakes."

"What are they?"

"Man Pancakes." Violet sighed and Elizabeth laughed and ran off to the kitchen. Susie grinned too and yawned.

"I guess I'll say hi to Billy-Ray then. The groom." Susie said and walked off.

"Bitch." Tanith and Jade said at the same time.

"She's engaged."

"Doesn't stop a woman from fancying other men." Jade raised an eyebrow and Tanith blushed. "Have you seen Dexter shirtless? I mean, he's gay but phwoar."

"Very true." Violet laughed. "Ghastly's in the bathroom with Anton."

"Are we sure they aren't gay as well?" Jade laughed lightly but she was looking annoyed. "Why's he in there with Ghastly?"

"Hiding." Violet said. "From Tanith."

"Cheers."

"I'll just go sit in the car." Jade shrugged and walked off.

"Poor Jade." Violet sighed then got out her phone and created a group chat.

**To: Jade, Tanith, Elizabeth, Susie, Valkyrie**

**All into the car for a fun-filled party. Thank you homies. Peace out. Vi xxx oh and can you bring some mancakes?**

"We don't have mancakes." Jade said grumpily.

"We have champagne and truffles." Susie smiled at her. "I mean, Anton was nice enough to give me some truffles before I went."

"What the fuck were you doing with Anton?" Jade screamed. "I thought you were saying 'hey' to Billy! What happened to just ruining Vi's relationship?!"

Susie giggled. "I think someone's had too much to drink. No more champagne for you." She said.

"Bloody blonde bimbo." Jade muttered and retreated to her corner of the limo.

"So..." Elizabeth said. "How's all your boyfriends?"

"Ghastly's being an ass about baby Ghanith. He won't let me paint the nursery bright red with little black swords decorating it." Tanith sighed and sipped her orange juice.

"Okay...that's unsettling." Valkyrie said.

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Where's the gayest of them all?" Skulduggery asked.

"I'm looking at him!" Erskine stared at Skulduggery and had a laughing fit.

"Saracen's having a piss." Dexter said. "But I take great offence on his behalf. Okay Anty, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Anton wasn't going to relive the last terrifying dare where he had to wear Violet's dress and send photos to Caelan. He shuddered. The photos he got back...never should anyone see them.

"Hmm." Sanguine paused. "Aha! Eureka! I've got it!" Anton took a big drink of his beer in preparation. "If Valkyrie and China came up to you now and stripped," Skulduggery yelled NOOO. "Would you take up their offer of sex? Knowing that Skul is Val's best friend and that he fan-" Sanguine stopped. "Knows China."

Fletcher shook his head.

"What? Its a perfectly reasonable question, Hair."

"Um. I'd...can I have another option?" Anton asked.

"Jade." Skulduggery said quietly and the rest of the dead men and Fletcher and Sanguine grinned knowingly.

"Um. I'll do a dare." Anton said.

"I dare you to answer that question." Saracen demanded.

"Ah is my phone ringing?"

"No."

"Oh. I better go answer the phone."

"No-one's ringing you."

"It's on silent."

"How did you know it was ringing then?"

Anton glared at them all. "Jade! Okay! I'd bloody choose Jade. Now can we move on."

"Sure. Fletcher's turn." Ghastly said.

Dexter turned off the video on his phone and quietly played it through. It had captured every word and the blush on Anton's face. He started a new message.

**I think you should see this. Dexter. **

And sent it to all his contacts except Jade and Anton.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." The taxi man counted them. "Ten people here. Only four allowed in taxi."

"There is four of us!" Tanith pleaded, wide eyed. She was the only one who wasn't drunk but she was a bit hyper off the many sugary drinks even if they contained no alcohol. Jade and Violet were glaring at Susie who was chatting innocently to Elizabeth. Valkyrie was pretending to be a wolf. They had picked up Clarabelle and Thrasher who had got engaged and were snogging. Also, they had gained two eager teenage boys who kept staring at the group of girls as if they couldn't believe their luck.

"Only four allowed in taxi." The man said.

"Awhoooo." Valkyrie howled.

"Yes. But there are four!" Tanith stamped her foot in a tantrum. The driver shook his head and drove off.

"I'm texting Skulduggery to tell him to pick us up!" Valkyrie stopped being a wolf and got out her phone. She turned it on and saw a text from Dexter. "Woah." She screamed.

"What?" Tanith rushed up to her and then saw the video. "Yes! Get in there lad! Come on! YES!"

Violet turned on her phone and watched, wide eyed. Jade was being sick in the road so the other girls watched the video then hid their phones from Jade. **The fuck you doing sending video to everyone, you absolute idiot! Jade needs to get over Anton. O_O. Mad at you. Love Val xxx**

Valkyrie sent the message to Dexter then called up Ghastly, deciding the van would be better than the Bentley if they were all drunk.

"Hello, my muscled scarred friendy."

"Creepy. Who is this?"

"You know its me."

"Ah, hello Me. Pleasure to talk to you."

"Shut up."

"Valkyrie, what's up?"

"You pick us up."

"What?"

"Pick up us. Taxi said their was ten of us but there's really four. Me, Tanith, Jade, Violet, Elizabeth, Clarabelle, Susie, Thrasher and two men-boys."

"That's ten."

"Exactly. Four." Valkyrie nodded wisely.

"I'm not fit to drive. I'll send Anton."

"No! Have you seen the video Dexter made?"

"Oh God. Not another one. It was truth or dares okay? I didn't want to do it, it was a dare."

"What?"

"Um. Never mind."

"Get everyone to check their phones but don't let Anton see the video."

"Okay. Ninjas assemble."

"Yep. Then pick us up."

"I'll come riding in on my white horse."

"Okay."

"It's called Pegasus."

"Okay."

"It's very pretty."

"Okay."

"You'd like it."

"Okay."

"It's not really a white horse."

"Okay."

"I lied." Ghastly sniffed. "That video is so emotional."

"Okay."

"Okay. I'll send Pegasus. Pegasus is very obliging. You'll like her."

"Okay."

"Bye."

Valkyrie hung up and started howling again.

**Ow my hands hurt from typing all that. O_O. Is my favourite face. Part 2 is coming to Fanfiction near you...soon. Today. Whatever. **


	10. Chapter 10: Drunken Nights Out Part 2

Ghastly picked the girl group up in his van. "Where's Pegasus?" Valkyrie made a face.

"Pegasus is my van. The stallion. The almighty."

"Horse!" Violet yelled.

"Horse!" Jade shouted.

"Just get in the van, ladies and three gents." Ghastly sighed and Tanith kissed him.

"Thank you, Daddy of my baby. How come you aren't drunk?" She said.

"Don't tell the others but..." Ghastly began.

Jade giggled and got out her phone. **Ghastly is preggers? Bit confused rn. Jade xxx **and sent it to her contacts. A hundred messages started appearing on her phone straight away.

**Congratulations to him! How did that wrk out...Fletch xxx**

**So confused. So goddamnit confused. Sexy (Dexter)x xx**

**I'm drunk but congrats Ghast-meister. Tell him congrats. From me xxx**

**Me was Skul btw. Xxx**

**Also don't tell anyone I put btw. I am anti-text-talk. **

"Honey I'm home!" Ghastly called out as the group of girls, three men and one hot tailor entered Violet and Sanguine's house.

"Hey, honey, Skul's Rapping Rainbow cocktails are to die for." Erskine said in a gayish voice then he saw the others and coughed. "I mean. They're manly. Very manly. Hey Elizabeth." He said in a deep voice.

"I want a Rapping Rainbow." Susie stepped forward, smiling and wrapping a blonde tendril of hair round her finger. Elizabeth glared at her and joined the Hate-Susie-Light Club (HSL club).

"Hey darlin'," Sanguine came from the toilet and Fletcher followed him, grinning.

"What were you two doing in there?" Violet asked suspiciously.

"Bonding." Fletcher said.

"He wouldn't stop following me. And I had to piss."

"Charming." Jade laughed. Then squeaked slightly. "Violet," she said in her rubbish fake French accent, "my petit filous, the, ah, dickheade is 'ere."

"Ah, which one?" Violet replied.

"The one that I broke up weev." Jade said. Anton waved awkwardly at them. "Hi gang."

"Hello Anton." Susie smiled then her phone rang. "Damn, its my fiancee. I'll just take this call."

"She's married?" Erskine pulled a face. "Why's everyone married? Clarabelle and Violet are engaged. Skul and China are, um, ya know, friends. Valkyrie and Fletcher are, the um, same age, and at a great time in their relationship to possibly date sometime soon? Dexter and Saracen. Jade and - her lovers. Anton and his lovers. Elizabeth..."

"I'm single." Elizabeth muttered and he grinned.

"Finally! Someone is single! High five, sister!"

"High five? Sister?" She pulled a face. Jade just glared at him. Then everyone trooped into the living room, apart from Jade and Anton.

"I don't have 'lovers'. Just so you know." Anton said, blushing.

"I don't either. Erskine's just a bit-"

"Gay?"

"I was gonna say Skullish at times. But that works too."

"Ha." There was a brief silence before Anton spoke up again. "What does Skullish mean?"

"Generally awkward and over the top."

"Like our very own resident skeleton."

"Well done."

"Thanks." Anton coughed a couple of times. "Um. I miss you, Jade."

"Anton." She closed her eyes in frustration.

"I love you and I know you love me too, Jade. Can't we just be together? I want to marry you and have your babies and be your life companion for another thousand years. Marry me?" Anton suddenly got down on one knee.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jade hissed.

"Marry me!"

"No."

"Marry me!"

"Fuck off."

"Marry me, Jade."

"We're not even dating."

"Jade, marry me."

"No. I can't marry you."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Jade looked around for an excuse and saw the gang stood at the doorway, staring at them. "I don't love you! I never did!"

"That's not true, Jade. You publicly announced on twitter that you did."

"Well. I can't marry you. Because I don't want to. I don't want to settle down yet. I'm meant to be a free and single girl. I don't want to marry you! I am fucking not marrying you! I say no! No!"

"Right. Well. I'm going to get pissed off my head. If you guys want to join me, I'll be in the kitchen, drinking all the alcohol I can find." Anton wandered off and Jade ran upstairs to cry alone.

**Meanwhile...**

Susie pressed the accept button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hi, it's Susie Light speaking." She said brightly.

"Susie? Where are you? It's Linton. Your fiance?" Linton's angry voice snapped through the phone.

"Oh, Linton, hi. I'm just a friend's party. She's getting married on Saturday."

"A friend?"

"Violet Halliwell? She's marrying Billy-Ray Sanguine."

"The hot girl. She's engaged? Damn." Linton said and Susie felt a flash of irritation. How dare he act so disappointed that **another woman **was engaged in front of his fiancee!

"Yes she's engaged. I'm disappointed too. Her fiance is really nice. So are her friends. Especially the Grand Mage, the hotel owner and the cute Teleporter."

"You have high standards, Susie."

"Oh, no they're pretty low. I got engaged to you, didn't I?"

There was a sound of static then Linton's voice came back, "okay, I deserved that but Susie, why don't you tell me these things?"

"Fine." She ended the call and brought up her text messages.

**Linton, I'm at a friend's party. Won't be back till later and will be .v drunk. Love from Susie xoxox**

**Oh haha very funny. Linton **

**:) I know. I'm hilarious. Susie xoxox**

She turned her phone off and smiled. Time to seduce some men.

)(()()()()()()()())()()

"Never have I ever...kissed a girl." Elizabeth said and everyone drunk even the girls. Except Susie. Tanith and Valkyrie shrugged.

"Dexter dared us to." Tanith said and Dexter winked.

"BS. Before Saracen." He added.

"Okay. Never have I ever..." Susie thought for a second, "cheated on someone I loved.". Guilty faces were all around. Only Skulduggery and Elizabeth didn't drink.

"Who did you cheat on?" Violet asked Sanguine.

"Someone before your time, honey. In 1920."

"Okay. Skulduggery, your go."

"Never have I ever...betrayed Jade." He raised his facade eyebrow and Jade blushed. She, Elizabeth and Susie didn't drink. Dexter reluctantly gulped his drink down.

"I spilt ice cream down your favourite dress and told you that you did it when you were drunk." He admitted. Jade stared at Susie.

"Susie, sweetie, I think that, right now, you'd better drink." She said sweetly.

"What did I do?" Susie said. Jade glanced at Anton.

"Truffles. From someone. I loved. Past tense." She said and Anton clenched his teeth. "It's my go anyway." Jade stared directly at Anton and said, "never have I ever actually got serious, properly, with a man." Anton glared at her. Saracen and Dexter drank, as did all the girls.

"Never got properly serious?" Valkyrie asked her. "Never? Like never got big committed? See him everyday sort of thing?"

"Oh I saw Him everyday but I didn't commit." She snapped and gulped her drink anyway.

"Never have I ever," Ghastly said, "had a child before! Eek! I'm so excited." Skulduggery paused then drank. As did, to everyone's suprise, Erskine.

"My God. I knew it! Erskine has a child. I vote Clarabelle." Tanith squealed.

"It was 1910 and I was drunk. I was in a strange country and bored. And very drunk. So drunk. Then, nine months later, when I was back in Ireland, I got a letter from Henrietta. I write a memo of it in every phone. One minute." Erskine got out his phone and Saracen grabbed it from him.

**My dearest Erskine, **Saracen read,

**I am afraid that I have news that may shock you. Our relations has led to a beautiful baby daughter, I called her Ersketta as a reminder of our love. She has your eyes - gold and glowing. I thank you for all those wonderful moments.**

**Yours faithfully, Henrietta.**

"Fuck me." Dexter grinned.

"No thanks." Erskine said, snatching his phone back.

"So you have a 104 year old daughter called Ersketta with gold eyes. Should be easy to look for." Valkyrie said.

"What? I'm not looking for it. Her." Erskine said. "I'd be a rubbish parent."

"Very true." Fletcher said.

"Oi, I'd be a great parent."

"But you just said..."

"I'm finding Ersketta! Or whatever she called herself now."

"Great." Skulduggery sighed. "Can't wait for that case that you'll palm off onto me."

()()()()()()()()()

"Boys Belter Bar." Jade shook her head in wonder. "A strip club."

"For men and women!" Saracen shook his hips. "Obviously I'll be at the men side with you gals and Dexter but I'm sure Skulduggery wants a lap dance."

"I want a lap dance! It's MY party!" Violet shrieked and snogged Sanguine.

**Where r u? Lost u in a maze of glitter and thrusting bods! Also lots of underwear being thrown around! It's very bright+glittery+neon! Help me! Meet me sumwhere! Love Vi xxxxx**

Violet staggered around the strip club for a bit then checked her phone again.

**Can c u! Am under nearest table! One wiv the 100 shot glasses on! Come under here wiv me! Saw Jade and Anton off tlking. Love Billy xxxxxxx**

Violet laughed and slipped under the table, almost banging her head. Sanguine grabbed her hand and kissed her.

"You're so pretty, Vi, I can't believe I'm marrying you, my baby." He murmured.

"I love you too, baby." Violet kissed him back. "Just think, in two days we'll be married."

"Wow."

"I know."

"What were the love birds talking about?"

"I assume their relationship. He did just propose."

"And get rejected."

"Thank God you didn't reject me."

"Thank God you didn't chicken out of proposing to me." Violet smiled at him. "Now, we're at a strip club and I still haven't had a lap dance."

"Such a shame. Maybe we should change that, darlin'." He dragged her out from under the table and sat her down. Then Sanguine, the pure blooded Texan with his hair covered in glitter and a green neon tattoo that she hoped would come off on his cheek, took off his shirt.

"Woooo!" Jade screamed as she came hurtling past. Anton was chasing her through the crowd, laughing loudly.

"Shirtless Sanguine!" Valkyrie yelled and swung round the stripper pole. Skulduggery and Fletcher were throwing money at her. Ghanith had gone home, practicing being parents, and no-one really cared where Susie or Elizabeth had gone since they both made bitchy comments an hour ago. The Gay Couple had gone to a gay nightclub.

Then, over the next hour, Sanguine gave Violet many lap dances and they ended up covered in gold glitter, singing Disney songs and downing Rapping Rainbow cocktails.

**Text Messages**

Jade: hi, Anton, I was wondering if you knew where my earring was?

**Anton: no clue. Sorry.**

Jade: it's fine.

**Anton: so...last night?**

Jade: last night.

Jade: the wedding is tomorrow so we should ya know prepare.

**Anton: sure. I'm gonna go prepare then. Talk tomorrow?**

Jade: have a great Before-Wedding-Day-Day. Tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11 : Texting Day

**This will just be a texting chapter set the day before the wedding since I love them so much. Next chapter is the wedding! I am actually really excited.**

**Violet and Jade **

Hey I saw u going home with anton last night? Or was that some other girl who looked like u? Vi xxx

O_O. It was me. Jade xxx

Ooh. So wat happened? Vi xxx

Nothing really. We went back to the hotel, had some more wine, had sex...Jade xxx

Oh that's boring. Vi xxx

OMIGOD I JUST READ THAT AGAIN! VI XXX

Haha well it was a casual affair..I crept out in the morning. Jade xxx

Very slick! I'm proud! Vi xxx

Then I text him asking about if he'd seen my earring. Jade xxx

Not so proud. You're not meant to mention the casual sex in texts. Just accept the loss of your earring. Vi xxx

Then I said I'd talk to him tomorrow. And told him to have a Happy Before the Wedding Day. Jade xxx

What were your exact last text words? Vi xxx

have a great Before-Wedding-Day-Day. Tomorrow. Jade xxx

Poor u. Why can't u two just be happy?! Vi xxx

Bc he's a dickhead. Jade xxx

He's romantic. Ish. He's also a sexual predator but he can be romantic. Vi xxx

He said he wanted the whole hog. He wants to marry me and have my kids. Jade xxx

It'd be a bit weird if HE had your kids. Vi xxx

O_o. Jade xxx

Now I don't even know what that face is meant to be...Vi xxx

Right now it means "stop being weird and help Jade with her crisis". Jade xxx

Well then, almighty face, my advice to Jade is to tell him how you feel. Vi xxx

I tried that. Didn't you see how I rejected his proposal? Jade xxx

Yes. Rather harshly. Vi xxx

I really don't want to date him right now, Vi, never mind marry him. Jade xxx

:) I support you. So does Billy. Vi xxx

:) thanks. Jade xxx

Gotta go. My gorgeous fiance needs my hotness in the room. Vi xxx

Bye. Jade xxx

**Skulduggery **Valkyrie

**Are you awake? **

No.

**Well that's just stupid.**

Well you're just stupid.

**And that's mean.**

You're mean.

**You're a bully.**

Why did you wake me up at this ungodly hour?

**It's 8am.**

On a Saturday.

**So?**

It's okay for you. You don't sleep.

**So?**

Why did you wake me up, Skulduggery?

**We have a case.**

Hmm?

**Hmm. **

What's the case?

**Oh Erskine's darling daughter. **

Awesome.

**Ersketta.**

Yep. I remember.

**It cracks me up everytime.**

You're so immature.

**BULLY.**

Shut up, Skulduggery. When are you picking me up?

**I'm outside your window now. **

Jesus Christ! I'm in my underwear! How can you float and text?

**Who got you that underwear?**

What the hell...Tanith.

**Why?**

When I was dating Fletcher.

**I hope you didn't use them. **

O_O. No comment.

**I'm disappointed.**

Oh come on. I bet you've seen sexier underwear than this.

**This conversation is getting weird. **

O_O.

**Anyway get dressed, Valkyrie.**

Don't watch me.

**As if. I'm not interested in your kind.**

Women?

**Teenagers who wear sexy underwear for boyfriends without consulting her best friend.**

I consulted Tanith.

**I'm offended.**

I can have more than one best friend.

**Ghastly's my top best friend.**

But you're my top best friend.

**You're forgiven. You're my top best friend too.**

**Now get changed lazy. I promise I won't watch. I'll hang out on the roof.**

**Erskine **Skulduggery

**Any news on Ersketta?**

Nope. Why are you so bothered?

**Because I'd be a good dad.**

Is this about what Fletcher said? I didn't know you bothered listening to him. I don't.

**I don't either normally. He's all Hair.**

So what's up?

**I want something to prove that my life isn't a waste.**

Deep.

**I know. I'm a very deep man. **

No. Ersketta lives in an Irish mage town called Deep.

**She's in Ireland, right now?**

Yes.

**Wow.**

Mr Ravel, we've found your daughter.

That was Valkyrie.

**I guessed. She loves those "long lost family" shows.**

I'm going for a Big Mac with Valkyrie. Talk later.

**Skulduggery **Ghastly

**Valkyrie wears sexy underwear for Fletcher.**

What?

**She wears it for FLETCHER!**

I'm confused.

**Valkyrie was in her sexy underwear this morning and I said to her where did you get this? She said Tanith bought it her when she was dating Fletcher.**

Did she use them?

**That's what I asked. And she said "no comment". **

Ooh. What does that mean?

**That she used them probably!**

Should we have an intervention for her and Fletcher?

**No. I'd probably strangle him.**

Why do you care so much?

**She's my best friend! **

Okay.

**It's like if you found out that Tanith wore sexy underwear to seduce Sanguine.**

Bloody hell, Skulduggery, I'm not going to be disappointed at Tanith for wearing sexy underwear.

**Okay so maybe it's SLIGHTLY different but still...**

You make me LOL

**Oh god, Ghastly, don't turn into a text language manic.**

LMAO ur txts - so spesh.

**English please.**

Laughing my ass off at your texts - they're so special.

**I'm going now.**

Cya babe.

Okay, that was odd.

Didn't mean to call you babe.

Skulduggery?

**Sanguine **Violet

BILLY WE'RE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!

**Oh dear. I forgot.**

What?!

**Just kidding, Violet! I can't wait! WE'LL BE MR AND MRS SANGUINE**

I'm not changing my name.

**Fine. We'll be Mr and Mrs Halliwell.**

Better.

**We can't magically change our names.**

Mentally we can.

**Okay. Love you**

Love you too.

**See you tomorrow. I'll be the one at the end of the aisle looking hot in a groom suit.**

So I don't mistake you for Anton.

**Vicar Anton in his dog collar and cloaky thing.**

Yep. Love you.

**I LOVE YOU TOO VIOLET! NOW GO AND NEXT TIME WE TALK IT'LL BE OUR WEDDING!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding Morning

_**The wedding! The wedding! The wedding! Finally!**_

**8 hours before the wedding**

Violet Halliwell woke up, her eyes wide as she remembered what day it was. She jumped out of her bed and used the air to propel herself down the stairs.

"Guess what day it is!" She yelled at her bridesmaids. Valkyrie and Jade were sipping coffee.

"A Saturday?" Valkyrie smirked.

"A lovely warm day?" Jade grinned.

"MY WEDDING DAY!" Violet shrieked. "Today is the day I get married to Billy-Ray Sanguine. My gorgeous, caring and kind fiance." Then her voice faltered. "I don't love him."

"What!" Jade groaned. "My fucking God, Violet bloody Halliwell."

"Haha, just kidding." She giggled. Jade and Valkyrie stared at her, open-mouthed. "Was that not a good joke?"

"I nearly shit myself, you imbecile." Valkyrie sighed. "I'm not going to be the one who tells everyone that the wedding's off."

"I can't wait! How many hours left?" Violet squealed and looked at the clock. "I'm too excited to work it out. Chief bridesmaid?"

Jade checked her clipboard. "It is 7:05 Irish time so it is 7 hours and 55 minutes until the wedding. You're up on time. My schedule's gonna go great."

"You're so organized." Valkyrie said, admiringly.

"I know I am." Jade winked. "Now, bridey, it's time for," she checked her phone, "texting the groom."

Violet took the phone off Jade (her's had been confiscated for the day) and smiled at the text Sanguine had sent.

**Morning, my beautiful bride, 8 hours left! Groom xx**

**Morning, my gorgeous groom, 7 hours 54 minutes left! Bride xx**

"You done?" Jade asked and tried to snatch the phone off Violet. She held it high and stood on a chair. Then, Violet opened the new text from Anton.

"Hi," she read out, "I know you don't want to talk to me. But..." She giggled. "I really want to BANG you."

"Oh my God!" Valkyrie laughed. "Pass it here." She grabbed the phone. "I really love you, Jade, and I want you to accept my proposal. Just say yes, baby."

Valkyrie gave a small smile and handed Jade the phone back.

"So. What are you going to say?" Violet raised an eyebrow.

"No. Obviously." Jade paused then text him. **No. **

"That's unromantic." Violet glared at her. "Just, No?"

"It's your wedding day, Vi, let's focus on you. It's 7:10am, you're 5 minutes late for your breakfast." Jade snapped, consulting her phone, clipboard and the clock at the same time.

"What's for breakfast?" Violet perked up.

Valkyrie lifted the cloth off Violet's plate. "A delicious selection of a small bagel with cheese spread, ten grapes and a glass of orange juice."

"Oh yum. I need more than that, Val."

"Don't blame me. Ask Bridesmaidzilla over there." Valkyrie gestured towards Jade, who was frantically searching through the fridge.

"Who drank the celebratory lunch champagne?" She asked in panic.

"I did," came a smug voice and Jade looked up to see Erskine stood at the door.

"That was for us!"

"I'm one of you gals. And Skulduggery threw me out because I sat on his hat. I'm having an hour time out. I was going to go to a pub but then I remembered YOU!" Erksine jabbed Jade's arm. "You broke Anton's damn heart."

"Gluh." Violet groaned. "Guys, can't you stop going on about Jade and Anton's dilemma when it's my wedding day?!"

"Ah yes. Happy Wedding Day, honey!" Erskine hugged her.

"Go, Erskine, get back to the groom. Us bridesmaids need to follow Jade's schedule or she'll get maaaad." Valkyrie laughed and pushed him out the door after a brief hug.

"Fine, ladies, I'll go. But remember, Vi, I'm always here if you bail out on Sanguine."

"What? For a shoulder to cry on? A friend?" Violet smiled. "That's cu-"

"No. If you wanna have revenge sex." Erskine grinned. Then walked out the door yelling, "Holla, brudders, peace out!"


	13. Chapter 13: 2 Hours Left

**2 hours until the wedding**

"God I'm gonna crap myself if he doesn't hurry up and put the goddamn tuxedo on." Ghastly muttered. "I keep thinking he's chickened out."

"I'm not going to chicken out, Bespoke, I love Violet." Sanguine called and Ghastly jumped.

"Has he got perfect hearing?" He scowled.

"When I choose." Sanguine replied as he came out of Skulduggery's hat room in his tuxedo, a hat on his head. "How do I look?" He spun round.

"Shit." Fletcher said.

"Don't listen to him. You look hawt." Dexter grinned and stroked his arm. "So muscly."

Saracen coughed and Dexter backed away.

"Thanks?" Sanguine frowned then smiled at his reflection in the mirror. "Sunglasses or no sunglasses?"

"Ask Jade. She's chief wedding planner and bridesmaid. She even has a schedule." Erskine said.

Anton turned to him, eyes wide. "How do YOU know?"

"I, um, I'm not sure. How, Skulduggery? How do I know?" Erskine panicked then ran around and locked himself in the bathroom.

"He visited them on his hour out." Fletcher said.

"Damn you, Grand Mage." Anton muttered then checked his phone. **No. **It made him want to scream everytime he looked at it. It had been about 6 hours since she sent it and he hadn't replied. "Damn you, Jade."

"Damn everyone." Erskine appeared again. "I agree with your problems."

"You cause my problems." Anton glared at him.

"Guys! My wedding today! Me? My day?" Sanguine clicked his fingers and the men all stared at him. "Yeah. Well it's Vi's day. But. Mine. My day." He said gruffly.

"Happy Wedding Day." They all chimed in.

"Thanks." He said then Skulduggery held his bony hand out.

"Give me my hat. Now."

**2 hours left**

"What we doing now?" Violet asked Jade.

"It's 1:05pm. Lunch time. Me, you and Valkyrie. Then we're getting you into your dress."

Violet grinned, her cheeks red. She had been made up with cute make-up, bright pink lips and thick mascara. Then the stylist had done her hair in ringlets and a bun. She was currently wearing her "I'm a Texan Wife" t-shirt that Billy had thought hilarious when they saw it on holiday in Texas. Jade was wearing her Midnight Hotel top that Anton must have given her when they were dating (Anton did a short supply of Midnight Hotel souvenirs for a while). Valkyrie was in her black clothes, having declared cutesy tops too "ugh".

"Then I'm getting married."

"Then you're getting married." Jade grinned and Violet smiled back.

"HOLLLA BITCHES." Erskine yelled.


	14. Chapter 14:The Ceremony part 2

**10 minutes before the wedding...**

"Hey, you okay?" Came a voice from behind the door. Violet shuffled forward in her wedding dress. It was floor-length and strapless and under it all, she was wearing Converse.

"Billy, you can't see me on our wedding day. It's bad luck." Violet giggled.

"That's why I'm talking to you through a door." Sanguine knocked on it twice. "Though technically, I have no eyes. So I can't literally SEE you."

"That's cheating," Violet knocked back, "but if you close your eyes, can I see you?"

"That's cheating too." He retaliated. "And not fair."

"Life's not fair." Violet leant her head against the door. "How's Anton?"

"A bit stressed. But otherwise fine." Sanguine said. "Jade?"

"Distracting herself by being busy and bossy. Well she won't admit it, but I'm her best friend, I know when she's hurting."

"I love you, Vi."

"I love you too, Billy."

"See you at the altar?"

"The altar." Violet knocked on the door and heard him walk away. Then Valkyrie ran in, holding a pair of white satin ballet slippers.

"Jade gave me these to give you."

"It's nearly the wedding. Where is she?" Violet frowned.

"Talking to Anton." Valkyrie said with a wink and Violet laughed.

"Help me get these Converse off. They're a bit small. I think they're clamped to my feet."

**3 minutes to the wedding..**

"Jade, can I talk?" Anton grabbed Jade's arm as she ran past.

"I'm a bit busy." Jade snapped and wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"I'm a vicar. You have to talk to me." Anton grinned lazily.

"Idiot." Jade let herself smile. "It's," she checked her watch, "three minutes to the wedding and I'm crapping myself."

"I have to talk in front of everyone." Anton rolled his eyes.

"I know. Maybe we should..." Jade looked around. Then Anton leant forward and kissed her passionately. Then, as she pushed him away, glaring, he knelt on one knee.

"Marry me." He said.

"What the fuck? No."

"Marry me."

"Bloody no."

"Marry me."

"For God's sake, not again." Erskine appeared with Fletcher. "Anton, get up, mate, the wedding's starting and you're the vicar."

"And you, Miss No," Fletcher pointed to Jade, "are head bridesmaid. You have to go down the aisle in around 20 seconds and counting down. 19...18...17..."

"I'm going. I'm going." Jade grumbled and joined Valkyrie at the back of the church.

"How was the chat?"

"He proposed."

"Again? Dude."

"I know."


	15. 15 : speak now or forever hold your hair

**10 seconds before the wedding (at the back of church)...**

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm nervous."

"You sure about marrying him?"

"Yes."

"Well then you'll be fine."

**9 seconds before the wedding (at the front of church)...**

"Skulduggery?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really going to take care of Violet."

"I know."

"I love her. I'm never letting her go."

"Sanguine?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to our family."

**The Wedding**

Sanguine stared down the aisle at his soon-to-be-wife. She looked radiant... stunning. Her dark hair was in a curly bun, her lips were stretched in a broad smile and the dress was long and a bright white. Violet was still stood still while her bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Jade had her hair curled and she was wearing a dark purple dress. Sanguine saw Anton blink at her, shocked. Valkyrie was blushing in her matching long dress, her hair straightened and long, as Skulduggery stared at her.

"My best friend's growing up." He murmured. Sanguine smiled at that. Valkyrie sure had grown up since he first met her. And he'd grown to like her as a friend.

Violet started down the aisle, clutching her roses like a mad woman. She looked nervous: not a good sign. As Violet reached him and handed her flowers to Jade, Sanguine smiled even more happier than he'd been before.

"You look scared." He whispered.

"I don't like public speaking."

"We could skip the vows. Just say 'love you, darlin'."

"Could we?" Violet looked relieved. "I think I might shit myself if I have to say them all."

"Lovely." Sanguine kissed her cheek.

Jade stared at Anton. He was in his vicar outfit. He was damn sexy for a vicar. Valkyrie nudged her and she realised she was open-mouthed. She shut her mouth quickly but Dexter and Saracen saw her staring and shook their heads at her.

"Shut up." She mouthed.

"Not saying anything." Dexter mouthed back. Saracen grinned.

"You fancy him." Saracen mouthed.

"Do not."

Dexter and Saracen both nodded in unison like a couple of gay nodding dogs. Jade glared at them and turned back to the wedding.

"This is the awkward part. Anyone who has a reason why this marriage should not go forward, speak now or forever hold your hair." Anton looked at Fletcher. Ghastly looked at Fletcher. Tanith, from the front row, next to Violet's parents and Sanguine's grandma, looked at Fletcher. She had been invited to be a bridesmaid but she declined, saying that she'd been a bridesmaid two times and you know what they say - "three times a bridesmaid, never a bride.". Also she was Chief Family Looker Afterer. Valkyrie looked at Fletcher. Dexcen looked at Fletcher. Everyone looked at Fletcher.

"Forever hold your hair." Anton repeated. "Speak NOW or forever hold your HAIR." He grinned at Fletcher. "Guess nobody objects."

Fletcher looked disgruntled but he stayed silent. Skulduggery gave a little laughing noise.

" Do you, Violet Halliwell, take thee, William-Raymond Sanguine, to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" Anton said solemnly. "But," he whispered, "if she says no, don't worry, you can join me in the club of the jilted." He glared at Jade.

"I didn't jilt you. I never said yes to your proposal!" Jade couldn't help snapping.

"Well, that's just fine and dandy, ain't it, guys!" Anton said.

"Um, I do." Violet said loudly and the couple shut up.

"Do you, William-Raymond Sanguine, take thee, Violet Halliwell, to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sanguine smiled at her.

"Well I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss YOUR bride. I don't have one to kiss. Jade."

Violet leaned forward and locked lips with Billy-Ray Sanguine, her new husband. Love burst inside her and she smiled in their kiss. When they finally emerged, there was a round of loud applause and Violet hugged him.

"I love you, Violet Halliwell, and I never will let you go." Sanguine said into her ear.

"Ditto."

"Ditto?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I was expecting something more romantic."

"Ooh, well sorry, I'll give you romantic tonight." Violet smirked.

"Ew, too much info, go walk down the aisle." Erskine groaned.

"I'll never do that." Anton added.

"Poor you. Maybe I'll do it someday." Jade rolled her eyes at him.

Dexter giggled. "Who with though?"

"I don't know. Erskine?" Jade sighed. Erskine slowly backed away.

"I'm not ready for this commitment. I just want to find Ersketta!" He wailed and Skulduggery started cackling. Valkyrie stole his hat and he chased her round the church until she handed it back. Fletcher just stood there, eyes wide as he stared at Violet and Sanguine walking down the aisle.

"It happened."

"I warned you mate." Anton said.

"How?"

"FOREVER HOLD YOUR HAIR. I WAS TELLING YOU. WHO ELSE IS OBSESSED WITH THEIR HAIR?"

"Oh. Yeah. I got that clue. I think everyone did. My hair's awesome. Anyway you know I hate public speaking."

"This is a romantic speech. Everyone has to do three or four public speeches in their lifetime."

"Why are you so obsessed with breaking them up?" Jade frowned.

"I'm not."

"You told Fletcher to speak up and object."

"Don't want him to be heartbroken like I am."

"Hmm. Well he's very much like you."

"How?"

"He's in love with someone that he'll never get."

Anton glared at her and stormed off. The effect was ruined by him tripping over his robes then unable to open the door. But it was still very bitchy dramatic.

"Let the Wedding Party begin." Violet yelled as they all drove to the Sanctuary for the wedding party of the century.

"Whoop!" Sanguine screamed. Somewhere in Roarhaven, Fletcher hatched up an evil plan.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm GONNA GET YA, GET YA, GET YA!" Erskine sung loudly and staggered into a vague moonwalk on the stage. The women from the Sanctuary cheered loudly, almost fainting as Erskine tried to rip his shirt off.

"Oh my God, this is so embarassing." Ghastly muttered.

"I never knew he was so..." Dexter trailed off.

"Hot?" Saracen glared at him.

"No. Theatrical."

"Gay then." Skulduggery sat next to Anton and smirked.

"That face is hot." Ghastly raised an eyebrow. "Very manly." Skulduggery's facade had black curly hair, dark eyes and his cheekbones looked like they could cut glass.

"Thanks." Skulduggery said. "I'm not going to change it. I might talk to some people and pretend I'm not me."

"Who's not you?" Valkyrie asked, joining them on their table.

"This is a Dead Men only table." Saracen tapped her arm.

"I am a Dead Man." Valkyrie reminded him.

"Woman."

"We're not having this conversation again."

"Fine. Erskine, my lad," Saracen hit Erskine on the back as he came running over, "great singing." Erskine was breathless, his shirt buttons half undone and his hair tousled.

"Thanks. I think the women really loved me."

"Sure we did." Tanith patted his arm.

"Hey, Dead Men only!" Saracen complained.

"I'm pregnant."

"So?"

"You have to be nice to me or you'll be dealing with my 2am cravings and back rub."

"Just be nice, Saracen." Ghastly said. "I have experienced that horror."

"I made him get me chocolate Bran Flakes and a packet of salt and vinegar Walkers crisps in a bowl with some grated cheese on the top." Tanith smiled, dreamily.

"Do they even do chocolate Bran Flakes?" Anton asked.

"Nope." Tanith gave an evil smile.

"Are we all here? The original gang before Vi and Jade?" Valkyrie asked.

"Minus Fletcher." Saracen raised his eyebrow.

"Who cares about Fletcher?"

"So you're over him?"

"I was never in him."

"In him?" Skulduggery asked, his voice angry.

"Or he in you?" Anton giggled.

"Oh my God. I meant into." She groaned.

"Fletcher was never in Valkyrie."

"You're so immature, Anton."

"Fletcher was in Valkyrie." Tanith said.

"Tanith!"

"Sorry, Val, I couldn't resist. I am pregnant."

"We know." The group collectively groaned.

Ghastly smiled though. "How about Misticles Sorrow as a baby name?"

"Ersketta." Erskine said mournfully.

Then Fletcher came staggering in. "Is he drunk?" Violet came dancing up to the table with Sanguine.

"Yes." Jade grinned. She had changed out of her dress into a strapless green mini dress.

"Hot." Anton nodded.

"Thanks."

At least they're being civil, Violet smiled.

"EVERYONE IN DA HOUSE." Fletcher shrieked.

"IN DA SANCTUARY, HOMIE!" Erskine yelled back. Some women fainted.

"I want to say something."

"Oh god." Violet hid in Sanguine's chest then looked back to witness the failure. Fletcher walked forward and then stumbled slightly and tripped into a cake that was being wheeled out in front of the stage.

"Isn't that..." Anton looked alarmed.

"The cake..." Dexter muttered.

"Wrong cake!" Saracen waved his arms.

"God you'd think that they'd think to tell us that despite us cancelling us, they're delivering it to the WEDDING." Ghastly said.

"Help." Erskine whispered.

"That's the cake. The stripper cake." Skulduggery mouthed to Valkyrie who started laughing.

Fletcher fell into it and half the fake cake fell off and a girl burst out. She had black curls and gold eyes and was wearing a gold bikini.

"Um. Is this Sanguine's bachelor party?" She frowned. Erskine stared at her.

"Ersketta? You remind me of Henrietta so much and you have my eyes." Erskine stood up, eyes wide.

"Grand Mage?" Then, "Dad? Erskine, I mean."

"You're a stripper?"

"You order strippers?"

"Touche."

Ersketta smiled. "And I'm called Candy."

"Candy?"

"Candy-Rose Love."

"Stripper name." Saracen said.

"Hi, hunny,"

"I'm gay."

"Bye, hunny."

The Gang laughed then stared at Erskine's daughter. They created a group chat - excluding Erskine and Fletcher.

**Who was voting she was a stripper? Val**

**Who voted she was hawt? Anton **

**Gold bikini. To match her eyes. Dexter**

**Erskine could get a matching one. Saracen**

**And be a stripper duo. Ghastly**

**LMAO. Tanith**

**Ersketta has grown up. Vi **

**Into a stripper. Sanguine**

**Lol. Jade**

**...**

**Very proud of the Wedding. Only a few chapters left, guys! **


	17. Chapter 17 : Valduggery

**Forgot to thank DarquesseQueenOfDarkness for the Ersketta jumping out of the cake as a stripper idea! Thank you, friend!**

**This is pure Valduggery.**

Valkyrie stared at her best friend. His facade eyes were sharply looking at her, they were pale minty green and they matched the leaf he was twisting round in his fingers. She opened her mouth to speak then shut it again. How could she tell him how she felt when she was so nervous? Skulduggery's lips curved into a anxious smile.

"Is everything, um, okay, Valkyrie?" He coughed.

"I'm great." She said quietly. "Just great."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing. Just stuff."

"It sounded important before." He raised an eyebrow. Before, she felt like saying, I was drunk and had a rush of adrenaline. Now, the cold crisp air had sobered her up and she was shaking, almost.

"It was stupid."

"Well what was it?"

Skulduggery gave her an apprehensive look as she blushed.

"It wasn't about...me, was it?" He asked.

"Um. I'm not sure if you'd say it was technically about you. More about MY fee-um, I mean." She gave a small laugh.

"Your feelings?"

"I didn't say that."

"You started too."

"I meant my feet."

"What about your feet?"

"They really like um, bones." She smiled. "My feet like the bones. And they want to, um, stay with the bones. But they're really attached to the bones."

"Really?" Skulduggery asked, sounding curious. His blonde hair flopped into his eyes so he scraped it back.

"Um. The feet think that they wouldn't be able to live without the bones. Ever. They'd be all empty and hollow inside if the bones went." Valkyrie said.

"Well obviously, that's basic anatomy. Feet would be all floppy if there was no bones." Skulduggery said wisely.

"Wait. What do you think we're talking about?" Valkyrie frowned.

"I guess you're thinking of breaking your feet bones or something." Skulduggery said. "Which is quite stupid. Is it for the insurance?"

"My God! I've been pouring my heart to you!"

"Is this really that important to you?"

"I like you, Skulduggery, you big imbecile! I like you as in romantically! I've been trying to tell you that!" Valkyrie whacked him on his arm.

"What? How?"

"Feet! I'm feet! You're bones! Feet can't live without bones! Feet likes the bones a lot!"

"You could of told me!"

"I...I...I give up." Valkyrie got up and started to walk away. She got to the entrance of the Sanctuary when Skulduggery grabbed her and spun her round.

"I will never give up on you, Valkyrie Cain. Who cares about bones and feet? All I need is you, a bottle of champagne and a roaring fire." Skulduggery wrapped his arms around her and pulled his face close to hers. "I like you too, Stephanie, Valkyrie, Darquesse." Then he kissed her. And she kissed him back.


	18. Chapter 18 : Happy Ending

**O_O.**

_"Hey." Jade approached Anton, smiling slightly._

_"I was just going to find you." Anton smiled back. _

_"Why?"_

_"To ask for this dance." Anton took her hand and led her onto the almost empty dance floor. They swooped and spun in time to the waltz playing then as he dipped her, their eyes met. _

_"Anton Shudder, I've made a mistake, haven't I?" Jade felt her heart leap._

_"Yes. But I'll correct it for you." Anton leant forward and their lips touched..._

"Jade! The happy couple are going off to their honeymoon now!" Dexter tapped my head.

"Huh?"

"Violet. Sanguine. Honeymoon. Going."

"Oh."

"Were you asleep?"

"Probably."

"You had a lovey smile on your face."

"Well how about that."

Dexter shook his head, laughing, and dragged her outside. Violet was staring a bit dreamily at her husband and Sanguine was still gulping down beer.

"Right, maties! I'm off for me voyage with me lady." He cheered. The Dead Men cheered back and Jade noticed the way Valkyrie was smiling up at Skulduggery, their arms linked.

Tanith was holding the bump and Ghastly had an oddly smug look on his face.

"Voyage!" Fletcher screamed and hugged Sanguine unexpectedly. Ersketta- sorry, Candy - giggled and winked at Fletcher. Erskine looked furious.

"Bon voyage!" Jade called and Violet ran forward and hugged her.

"Thank you, so goddamn much." She whispered in her ear then paused. "Jade, remember what's important in life. Who you love."

"What does that mean?" Jade frowned at her. Violet grinned.

"I saw that text from Anton." She got out her phone and showed her the text she'd copied down from Jade's phone. **I'm not proposing anymore. If you want to marry me, it's your choice. You propose to me.**

"Remember who I love." Jade smiled. Then she looked up at Anton. "I'm stupid, aren't I?"

"For letting him go? Yes."

"What should I do?"

"That's up to you." Violet grinned. "But you both love each other. And it's my turn to be head bridesmaid."

"Come on, Vi, let's go!" Sanguine called and she kissed Jade on the cheek before getting into the wedding car. Jade glared at her. Violet winked as they drove off.

Then Jade looked at Anton properly. He was smiling, waving at the car, but he looked pained. And then he glanced over at Jade. And their eyes met. Jade started to walk at the same time Anton did.

Anton pushed Skulduggery and Valkyrie aside and Dexcen stared at them, eyes wide.

"Something's gonna happen!" Saracen squealed.

Jade ignored him. She manouevred past Tanith but just shoved Ghastly out the way.

Then she reached Anton. He looked like he wanted to say a million things. She said them all for him.

Jade got down on one knee and smiled. "Anton Shudder, my gorgeous man, my best friend, sex pest, sex god, will you marry me?"

Anton grinned. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"I didn't get you a ring. It was a spontaneous thing." She smiled and kissed him.

"We'll get matching ones next week. Or next month. I don't mind, I'll take it as slow as you want."

"I'd get married now if you want." Jade smiled. "But let's wait around a year?"

"A year." Anton agreed and kissed her again.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, his facade now a dark haired, dark eyed man who reminded her of Caelan. She scowled and tapped his tattoo. He looked at her, surprised.

"Val?"

And she kissed him, bones and all.

"I prefer you as the best friend I know and love. The skeleton."

"The skeleton."


	19. Chapter 19 : Honeymoon

Violet squealed as she ran round their honeymoon suite. "This is gorgeous!"

Sanguine laughed and spun round, arms out wide. "And it's too hot so we'll have to get some clothes off." He chased her and she laughed, running around the huge bed. He caught her and she giggled in his grip. Then, Sanguine stopped and stared behind her at the balcony.

"Darlin', is that what I think it is?"

Violet turned round, eyes wide and gaped.

"Bloody hell." She screeched. There, on the balcony, was a chocolate fountain with marshmallows floating in it. Then, on the table, was a pregnancy test. The pregnancy test Violet had taken the morning of the wedding, because she'd been feeling a bit sick. Violet hadn't seen the result but Jade told her that it was "fine and it's good news". Which she assumed meant it was negative.

Sanguine slowly walked towards it. Violet closed her eyes and thought that maybe Jade's version of good news was a bit skewed.

"Vi, is this a pregnancy test?" Sanguine asked.

"I took one yesterday. On our wedding morning. Jade told me it was good news so I assumed it was-"

"Negative."

"Yeah. She must have shipped this over here before we got here."

"Is it positive then?"

"I'm not sure." Suddenly, Violet was wondering about things. "What if it is?"

"We'll keep it and love it and feed it."

"Feed it?" Violet smiled slightly.

"And change it's diaper."

"Nappies. I'm Irish, not American."

"We're in America though." Sanguine grinned and Violet moved into the balcony and squinted in the bright Miami sunshine.

"Shall we...check?" Violet asked.

"Yes."

"You check."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"I'll check then."

"No! I will!" Sanguine darted forward and grabbed the pregnancy test. "Violet Halliwell, it's good news."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Jade's version of good news. It's positive."

"Oh my God." Violet glanced down at her stomach. "Do I look pregnant?"

"No."

"Damn. I thought I could get an upgrade on the plane back."

"Good thinking." Sanguine smiled. "We're not great at taking this news seriously are we?"

"No."

"Damn." He copied the way she had said it.

"Dayum."

"We're parents."

"Probably."

"We are."

"Or maybe it's Fletcher's." At Violet's glare, he shrugged. "Just kidding, darlin'. We better thank Jade for this before we got drunk."

"You got drunk. I'm too ladylike to get drunk."

"I remember lots of unladylike occasions when you were drunk and off your head." Sanguine said.

"But I was ladylike. I did it with grace."

"Sure."

"I'll text Jade now." Violet said and got her phone from the bed.

**What the hell with the pregnancy test? Vi**

**Mwahahhahahahah! Jade **

**Sorry that was Anton. MY FIANCEE. Jade!**

**OMFG you two got engaged? Vi**

**I proposed to him! He said yeah! Jade**

**Yay! Now the pregnancy test...I'm pregnant...it's positive...Vi**

**Yes. Jade**

**Yes? Vi**

**Yes means yes you are pregnant and married and in love. Be happy. Jade**

**I am. Vi**

**Then stop texting me and go snog your husband. Jade**

**MY HUSBAND. Vi**

Violet smiled as she walked to the balcony and to her husband. Sanguine smiled back and put the pregnancy test down.

"So?"

"We're having a baby!" Violet jumped into her arms and kissed him passionately.

"Just think. What will we be like in 50 years time?" Sanguine said.

"Married, with kids and really, really happy. No arguing. No shouting. No screaming. Just happiness."


	20. Chapter 20: 50 Years Later

**Last Chapter. **

"For God's sake, Billy! Answer the bloody door!" Violet shouted down the stairs. There was another knock and Violet's eldest child, 49 year old Larrikin, groaned.

"Dad! Just get the goddamn door! I've got a headache!" Larrikin said, his blue eyes and blonde hair appearing from his room.

"You answer it, I'm changing the little one's nappy!" Billy replied, coming out of the baby's room, holding his 6 month old baby, Mollie, who was giggling.

Violet rolled her eyes. "You act like multi-tasking hasn't been invented." She was holding the newly ironed fairy costume and Gracen, her ten year old daughter, was running around her.

"And Auntie Jade said she'd bring me a fairy doll from China and Uncle Anton said he'd buy me a kimono from Japan. And Rosie's going to tell me all about China and Japan." Gracen burbled.

"That's nice, darlin'." Billy smiled.

Then Skulduggery and Valkyrie emerged from the bathroom.

"Why were you both in there?" Violet frowned. Elizabeth appeared too, her cheeks bright red. Elizabeth was their 7 year old daughter - named after Skulduggery's wife.

"Lizzie had a minor malfunction." Valkyrie whispered as Skulduggery greeted everyone.

"Ah." Violet smiled.

"Is anyone in?" Came a loud voice and Dexter ran up the stairs. "Thank God, I thought you were all dead."

"Hey, Uncle Dex." Larrikin sidled towards him. "Your advice kind of worked. With Sky."

"What advice about Sky?" Ghastly appeared, glaring at them.

"Nothing." Larrikin muttered.

"Nothing, Bespoke, chillax." Dexter said then snapped his head up. "Shit. The kids are in the car."

He ran downstairs, yelling, "don't worry kids, I'm coming!" The whole Ghanith crew, complete with Tanith and her four daughters, passed him.

Sky was their daughter, a pretty blonde with dark brown eyes and a gentle smile. Hope looked the same but Imogen and Tonya were both dark-haired with their mother's fighting skills and their father's kindness.

"Hi Sky." Larrikin smiled.

"Hi Larry." She said casually but Violet could see the way she looked away then looked back at him. She smiled.

"That's a stupid nickname." Larrikin said.

"Oh come on, Larry, it's not that bad." Jack Jr, came leaping up the stairs, grinning. "Hey Sky. You're looking hot." He winked. Larrikin glared at him and Jack gave him a wide-eyed innocent look.

Hopeless and Rosie ran up and hugged Gracen at the same time. "How was Japan and China?!" Gracen squealed as she led the siblings to her bedroom, where Elizabeth was showing her the photos from the Bentley Convention in LA that she went to with her parents. The adults all wandered downstairs. Dexter and Saracen's adopted kids -4 year old Queenie and Archie and 7 year old Willow and Sam- were giggling in the pet room downstairs. Hope, Imogen and Tonya had retreated to the garden to flirt with the hot college boys next door.

Larrikin smiled at Sky. "Should we go to my room then?"

"That'd be lovely, honey." Jack said and bounded into Larrikin's room. Sky rolled her eyes and followed him. Larrikin held back an irritated sigh and settled for a quiet groan.

Jack was rifling through the wardrobe and pulled out the tuxedo. "Remember this, Larry? From Mum and Dad's wedding?"

"It was twenty years ago." Sky sighed.

"Good day. Sky got..." Jack grinned.

"Plastered. Hammered. Off her head. Crapped off drunk." Sky sighed.

"You know me so well." Jack said, hand on his heart. "I'm touched."

"You shouldn't be." Larrikin glared at him. "How's the job?"

"Oh Dad's being really great. He got me my own office at the Sanctuary as well. Well, I share it with this really great guy called Max but-"

"Who's Max?" Jack interrupted her.

"What?"

"Who the fuck is Max?"

"Language." Jade stopped by the room and leant in. "Hello, Sky and Larrikin, you two look very fitted." She smirked. "Honeys, Saracen's here if you want to see him and so is Erskine."

"Uncle Erskine!" Jack cheered up and shot off downstairs. Larrikin paused, glancing at Sky.

"You want to come see them?"

"I just need to talk to Jade for a moment." She blushed. Larrikin shrugged and went off downstairs.

"What's up, sweetie?" Jade sat on Larrikin's bed, frowning. "Is it Jack? He can be a bit, you know, up himself."

Sky gave a shy smile. "It's not Jack. It's Larrikin."

"Oh?" Then, "OH!"

"He asked me out the other week. Like two weeks ago. And we went on a date."

"That's great, honey."

"But I don't know if I want him to be my boyfriend."

"And he's always fallen in love very quickly. He's like his Uncle Anton that way. You know he proposed to me at least three times before I proposed to him."

"I know. I've heard this tale from Mum many times." Sky sighed.

"Sorry. Well anyway, Larrikin doesn't give up easy. He's always been a stubborn bugger."

"That's my son, woman." Violet wandered into the room. "I agree. Is this about the advice Dexter gave him? To just follow his heart and shit like that?"

"Yeah. Larrikin keeps asking if I want to be his girlfriend. I mean, he lives with his parents and he's 49!" Sky sighed.

"He's moving out soon, Sky, you know it's only temporary. I mean, he travelled the world for around twenty years and he and Jack are getting an apartment together soon." Violet said.

"That's another problem. Jack." Sky said.

"Jack?"

"He fancies me."

"He does?"

Jade was wide-mouthed. "How? Why? Why didn't he tell me? Or his bloody dad?"

"Tell me what?" Anton asked.

"For fuck's sake, Anton, go look after the kids." Jade shooed him away.

"Fine! Bitch." He muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

"You're a bitch!"

"Oh you're a bigger bitch, sweetie." Anton stormed down the stairs.

"Sorry. He's being a selfish pig at the moment just because he can't hack the fact that Erskine might be making me an Elder." Jade sighed.

"Does he still think that Erskine fancies you?" Sky asked.

"How do you know about that?"

"I work at the Sanctuary, idiot. And my dad's an Elder."

"Oh. Yeah. How's the job?"

"Met a boy called Max."

"Larrikin's nicer."

"Jack's nicer."

"Larrikin!" Violet yelled.

"Jack!" Jade yelled back. Then they stared at each other and laughed. Sky smiled at them.

"I think I'll choose, thanks, guys."

Violet went downstairs ten minutes later and saw Larrikin, Jack and Sky discussing something in the corner. Dexter and Saracen were chasing their kids around the garden, screaming and "catching kisses". Skulduggery had taken Elizabeth to McDonalds in the sacred Bentley (Elizabeth's full name was Elizabeth Bentley Pleasant).

Thrasher and Clarabelle's triplets were dutifully playing with the other kids. At eleven, Gerrie (short for Geranium), Jean and Rupert were all tall and gangly with blonde hair and freckles. Scapegrace and his fiancee, Doctor Lynda Merry (the doctor who gave him a new average-looking body) were watching films with Fletcher and his girlfriend, Ersketta, in the living room. Dusk and Jack Senior were talking about the latest gossip in the crime world much to the amusement of Erskine who was listening in, promising not to set his detectives on them. China was mysteriously absent.

China reluctantly moved away from the memorial she had built in Roarhaven - a tall grey statue naming those who had heroically died. Larrikin, Hopeless and Gordon were the biggest names. Although, Gordon was having Sunday lunch with Melissa, Desmond and Alice and was well and truly "alive", she put him on there out of respect.

She got into her car and drove off.

Skulduggery pulled up in the Bentley with Valkyrie, Ghastly, Tanith and Fletcher. They went up to the memorial, smiling sadly. Underneath Gordon, Larrikin and Hopeless, was a few other names that Skulduggery had made only visible to a few people : **Darquesse. World breaker who turned to world maker. Died in alternate world in 2054.**

**Lord Vile. Thank you for your service to our Sanctuary. However secret it was. Tesseract. For your legacy carries on.**

**The Other Ghastly Bespoke. Thank you for protecting Valkyrie in your world.**

**Moloch. Because Dusk respected you never mind that he killed you. **Then, Valkyrie suddenly teared up as she saw the other names : **Fergus, Beryl, Carol and Crystal Edgely, for protecting the magical community.**

**Donegan Bane and Gracious O'Callahan. Who died protecting each other.**

**Frightning Jones. Who died in the arms of Aurora Jane, his beloved wife.**

**Aurora Jane, wife, mother and friend.**

**Solomon Wreath. Who died with his cane in his hands.**

_**57 years later...**_

Violet stared at the memorial, tears dripping down her cheeks as she read the names of her friends. Beside her, Billy put his arm around her.

"It's okay, darlin'," he kissed her head and drew her into a hug.

"I love you, Billy."

"I love you too, Violet." He kissed her lips and wiped away her tears. "Remember when we first met?"

"You saved me."

"I risked my life for you then and I'd do it now. Without any hesitation. If one day, my name is on that memorial, I hope it is because I saved you."

Violet and Billy kissed again and she traced the names. "Goodbye, friends." They walked away and the names faded from sight.

When they reached the car, Billy took one last look behind him. Next to the memorial, a tall girl with dark hair and glimmering green eyes gave a cheeky smile and winked at him. Then she touched the memorial and two names became visible again.

**Anton and Jade Shudder, who died protecting each other in battle. Loved by everyone. **

Then a man with dark grey hair and a huge grin appeared next to her. Billy nudged Violet but Jade put her finger to her lips and shook her head.

"Yeah?" Violet asked, tears still dripping from her face.

"I love you. And I know it's hard but we'll all manage to cope in time with all the deaths."

"I love you too, Billy-Ray."

They drove off and the ghosts behind them laughed.

Jade kissed her husband and watched her best friends drive off.

"Goodbye, Jade." Violet whispered as she slipped out of her house, Billy obliviously sleeping. She went to the memorial, on her bike, and got there an hour later.

It was 11pm when Jade emerged. Violet was crying. Jade stared down at her and Anton came to stand behind her. "Reveal yourself to her if you want." He whispered in her ear. Jade jumped.

"But I think she's just got over us dying." Jade said. "And I don't want to disturb her."

"Whatever you choose, remember I love you. We only have a minute left until we go." Anton reminded her. "This is your last chance for a year."

"I know." Jade paused then stepped out. Violet looked up and saw the pale figure of her best friend but when she blinked, Jade was gone.

Violet went home to her husband. Billy was lying awake in bed. "I was worried." He said.

"I thought I saw Jade."

"Violet..." He took a deep breath. "I saw her. Earlier. Her and Anton, they were pale, and Jade shushed me when I was going to tell you."

"They're ghosts?"

"I'm not sure."

"Next year I'm going back, Billy, and every year after until I see her again."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you." The couple went back to sleep.

**The End. **


End file.
